


TOWN HALL HELL

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys are gonna love this challenge word. Wait for it: Narcokleptocracy! Holy Expletive. I want to stress that this drabble has nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that we just had our Presidential Inauguration here in the U.S. (this drabble is obviously a couple of years old)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOWN HALL HELL

))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"This is not a republic," the mayor said solemnly. "It is not an autocracy."

Head throbbing, Dean turned to look outside at the raging storm.

"Forget it," Sam snapped. "We're snowed in. Deal with it."

"Not a polyarchy -"

"We can at least go sit in the car!"

"not a kritarchy."

"What, and freeze to death?"

"Gimme my gun back!"

" Not a theocracy. Not a narcokleptocracy."

"You can't kill him, Dean!"

"This - is a democracy!"

Dean dug out his flask and took a swig. "According to Dad, politicians rank lower than demons. I can kill him."


End file.
